Teddy & Victorie Love in the Most Unlikely Places
by POTC-HarryPotter
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley have grown up as family friends. But when they are made Head Boy and Head Girl they are forced to spend time together at school as well, will things change for the good or the worse?


Teddy Lupin and Victorie have grown up as family friends. But when they are made Head Boy and Head Girl they are forced to spend time together at school as well, will things change for the good or the worse?

A/N- I own nothing, it is all J.K. Rowling. The main problem I have with this story is all the Weasley children's children. I'm sorry if this confuses anyone but I promise that after this chapter it won't dwell so much on details. I just felt that I need to get some information across before I could really get into the actual story. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review!

Chapter One- Sunday Lunch at The Burrow

"Mum! Dad!" Teddy Lupin yelled as he ran down the staircase towards the kitchen.

"What it is, Teddy?" Ginny Potter asked with humour in her voice at his excited behaviour. Harry Potter was sitting at the head of the small hard wood kitchen table, eating breakfast with his two sons, James and Albus, sitting on either side of him. Lily was sitting beside Albus; the seven year old was bouncing up and down in her chair, waiting for her breakfast. Teddy's dramatic entrance had drawn the attention of the whole family, hey were all staring at him expectantly.

"I've been made Head Boy!" Teddy exclaimed happily. Excitement erupted in the kitchen as Ginny walked round the table and hugged him.

"That's wonderful, Teddy!" Harry said happily as he stood up and hugged his godson.

"I wonder who is Head Girl," Teddy said as he helped himself to breakfast.

It had been no surprise to the Potters that Teddy had been made Head Boy. He had been made a Prefect in fifth year and had the same hard working and academic abilities as his father, the late Remus Lupin. He also shared his father's shyness and somewhat reserved nature. He didn't have a large group of friends and didn't like having to make speeches but did when it was required, Prefect duties being an example. Teddy had enjoyed his childhood, being raised by his godparents, Harry and Ginny Potter. He loved them like parents and had never truly felt like an orphan, although he technically was. Harry and Ginny had never kept it a secret the story of his parents, and even if they had tried it would have been pointless as Remus and Dora Lupin were well known and remembered throughout the wizard community. He even called Harry and Ginny "Mum and "Dad", because since he was a child he has also felt as though they were, and they brought him up with the some love and attention that they showed their three children, who treated and looked up to him like an older brother.

"Okay, you four, you've got to get ready. We are expected at Granddad and Nanna's house by eleven!" Harry said as he started clearing his dishes away. "Hey, Teddy. You'll get to tell everyone about being Head Boy!" James said from beside him excited.

Teddy always looked forward to the Sunday every second week when they all went round to the Burrow. Every Weasley and their family would come down for the day; Teddy's been around since they started it not long after the War was over.

As he cleared up his own dishes, he heard Albus asked, "Is everyone going to be there?"

Ginny replied, "Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope have some Ministry business to attend to, so they aren't coming. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Adelina are still in Romania with Adelina's parents, but everyone should be there."

When the War was over, people were getting married all over the place. "Victory Cheer," Arthur Weasley had called it. Among them was Percy, who married Penelope Clearwater. A year later they had Elizabeth, who is now about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. Teddy was about three years old when Charlie moved back to England, bringing his fiancée Adelina with him. She was Romanian and they had to frequently return to her home to visit her family. They had two children, Dominic. Who was starting this year and a younger sister Marina, who was only eight years old.

James was relieved to hear that not all of the Weasleys were going to be at the Burrow. It was not a case of disliking any of the family; it was simply that with so many people in one family, the Burrow is somewhat overstuffed on these Sundays, which Teddy found rather suffocating. He preferred people in small doses, large groups of people made him uncomfortable.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the Burrow, having driven there in a car that from the outside looked like a Ford station wagon and the inside was significant larger, it resembled the interior of a minivan to fit all the children in comfortably. Teddy had grown up being driven the Muggle way, as it was easier for families that along side apparition and safer then floo powder. The Burrow hadn't changed much over the years. With a larger salary and less children to take care of, Mr. Weasley was making alterations to his home whenever he had a free weekend, but it still maintain its homey atmosphere.

Teddy entered the house last, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Teddy, dear how are you?" she greeted.

"Well thank you, Auntie Molly," he returned warmly. She beamed at him and turned back to the children. "Come on dears, your cousins are waiting for you outside. We're having lunch outside as usual."

These Sundays at the Burrow always took place outside, as it was the only place where everyone would fit. Teddy made his way outside and saw a long row of tables and chairs as usual, as well as Weasleys everywhere. Charlie and George had conjured their patronus's and commanding them to fight each other, Charlie's a dragon and George's a Tiger. Bill and his eldest son Will, who was a close friend of Teddy's, were cheering them on. This was always the moment where Teddy felt most uncomfortable; he never knew where to go at these family lunches, all the different groups of people doing different things. He would normally hang out with either Will or his godfather and Uncle Ron. As he looked around to see where Harry had got to, he heard an angelic and excited voice from behind him.

"Teddy!"

Teddy felt his heart skip a beat, immediately knowing who it was. Sure enough, when he turned around he saw Victorie Weasley walking towards him, her dark blue eyes lit up by her warm smile. She grinned even more when she reached him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Teddy returned it by putting his hands on her back, for a moment lost in the feel of his arms around her and the perfumed scent of the curtain of long blonde hair that had flown into his face at their embrace.

"It's so lovely to see you," she said happily as she pulled away, looking up at him. "How have you been?" she added eagerly.

"I've been good," Teddy replied a little shakily, nerves had taken him over the moment he heard her voice. Victorie continued to beam at him for a moment before Lily run up to them, hugging her cousin.  
"Vicky, guess what!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "Teddy is Head Boy!"

Teddy felt his cheeks redden as Victorie to him with a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"I'm Head Girl!" she replied. She then hugged him again. "This is so exciting!" she added as Teddy awkwardly returned her embrace. "This is going to be a great year, I can feel it!" she grabbed Teddy's hand and started making her way to Harry and Bill, who were talking while Will and Charlie fought patronus'. As they walked, Vicky in front of him, holding his hand behind her, Teddy looked down at their joined hands, feeling a slight tingling sensation where their skin met. His gaze wondering over her, admiring the way her light blonde shimmered in the sunshine, he noticed that it had grown quite a bit over the summer, a lot of it now reaching her hips.

Teddy would die of embarrassment if anyone discovered how much attention he payed to Victorie without her noticing. He had been in love with her since the end of his fifth ear at Hogwarts, which makes it just over a year now they were approaching their seventh. He noticed everything about her: her smile, her frowns, her walk, her laugh. But he knew he would never have a chance with her. They were too different. She was stunningly beautiful, he was average at best. She was popular; he stuck to a small group of loyal friends, her twin Will probably being the closest of them. She as friendly, outgoing, warm. He was reserved, quiet and shy. His thoughts were interrupted by Victorie calling her father who looked up and smiled Teddy as they arrived. Teddy noticed that even though they had stopped walking Vicky didn't let go of his hand.

"Have you heard about Teddy isn't it wonderful!" Victorie exclaimed excitedly.

Teddy, Victorie, Will and Gabrielle, Victorie and Will's fifteen year old sister, had been called in by Mrs. Weasley to help serve lunch as they were the eldest and could be trusted carrying dishes. Soon the rest of the family were called to eat. During lunch Will and Victorie had told Teddy about their summer. They had spent most of it in France, visiting Fleur's family as they did every summer.

"Grand'Mere was complaining to Mamom yet again saying I should have gone to Beauxbatons, every year she has complained about it since I started at Hogwarts!" Victorie said with a laugh, sitting opposite him. "The women in this family have been attending Beauxbatons for over a hundred years!" Fleur mocked in a fake French accent. Teddy nearly choked on his apple and rhubarb crumble from laughing so hard at Victorie's accurate portrayal of her grandmother. Having grown up in England Victorie and her siblings all had English accents, but Victorie had no problem putting on a French accent after living with her mother all her life and visiting France every summer.

"Of course, I'm a male so it doesn't matter what I do," Will commented with a smirk from his seat beside Teddy. "It's the Veela streak you see, they have an air of superiority over anyone who isn't Veela,"

"Hey!" Victorie protested. "I'm one-eighth Veela!"

"Yes, but your trance is so minute that it doesn't actually give you any special abilities or power. You just look Veela," Will immediately retorted.

"Merlin help the boys at Hogwarts if she did!" Charlie commented from beside Victorie.

"Uncle Charlie!" Victorie gasped in embarrassment, blushing and looking at him before looking down at her plate. Teddy felt a wave a nausea go through him, he just his uncle was about to bring up the subject of boyfriends, a topic that made him ill at thought. Charlie did not disappoint. "So Victorie, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't want one," Victorie replied shortly, smiling at her uncle. Teddy could see that the smile was put on, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Charlie, do you think I should cut my hair?" Will asked, running his hand through unruly red hair.

As usual, the Potters were among the last to leave. Charlie and Adelina, along with their children Dominic and Marina, had been the first to leave, followed by Bill and Fleur's family. Will had promised to come over before the summer was over to see Teddy and Fleur had hugged him and kissed his cheek, before helping Gabrielle and her youngest sibling Michael into their car. Her kiss had caused Teddy to spend five minutes after they left trying to get his heart rate back to a healthier pace. Teddy was supervising the Potter kids with clearing the tables. Ron and Hermione's children, nine year old Rose and seven year old Hugo, who was rather clumsy, were also helping. After Hugo dropped his third stack of plates, Teddy got out his wand and fixed the dishes, turning to Hugo and saying, "Why don't you help Aunty Molly in the children?"

"Why don't you use your wand for more, Teddy? You're of age now but you're carrying the dishes. Dad uses his wand for everything!" Rose observed thoughtfully as she carried a dish that had once held the apple and rhubarb crumble.

"Teddy doesn't like to use his wand, he thinks it encourages laziness," Albus replied on Teddy's behalf.

"I'd use my wand for everything if I could," James commented. "It looks like so much fun!"

"You don't even have a wand," Lily protested with a giggle. "How would you know?"

James glared at his younger sister and replied, "Well if I had one I imagine it would be jolly good fun!"

Teddy ignored their bickering as it continued, quite used to their clashing personalities. As he walked into the kitchen and placed a stack of dessert bowls on the sick, he heard Mrs. Weasley's exasperated voice yell, "George, tell Jessie to get off Fred. She won't listen to me!" Hermione walked into the kitchen with an apron on, going over to the sink and saying,

"Those twins are a nightmare! Three years old and already uncontrollable!"

Teddy thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon at the Weasleys, but was pleased when he got home to a quieter house. While Harry took the boys for some flying lessons in the garden, Teddy wondered up to his room to start organising his things for going back to Hogwarts. Even though it was a whole week away, he wanted to make sure he had all his homework done. Then out of nowhere there was a loud knock at his door before it was opened and as Teddy turned he saw Will waltz in.

"What are you two doing here?" Teddy immediately asked.

"We took our apparition exams in France. It makes things so much easier!" Will explained. "Gabrielle and Michael were perfectly irritable on the car ride home and Mamom was stressing about getting everything organise for school. Victorie went to one of her friend's houses so I thought I'd come here to escape the chaos." Sitting on Teddy's desk chair and putting his feet up on his large four poster bed, Will added, "It's always peaceful here,"

"Dad's got the boys flying out the back. So peaceful isn't the word I would use," Teddy replied with a smile.

"Speaking of flying, with Victorie and yourself hogging the spotlight I never got to tell you that I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." Teddy grinned at his best friend and replied,

"Good on you, mate. I'm really pleased for you." Will had been Beater on the team since third year and was a real Quidditch fan. Before he turned back to organising his textbooks, Teddy added, "I hardly think we were 'hogging the spotlight'."

"Well, maybe not you, but Vicky certainly was. She seems to do that in all situations," Will replied casually, yawning lazily and patting his stomach, feeling the effect of his grandmother's cooking.

"It's your fault for helping yourself to fourths!" Teddy said with a laugh.

"So back to Hogwarts next week, our last year," Will observed with a sigh.

"Yeah," Teddy added lazily. "Were you surprised that Vicky was made Head Girl?" Will shrugged and replied,

"I heard Dad and Uncle Ron talking about it today. McGonagall thought that the combination of your organisational and academic skills and Vicky's social skills are the perfect for the Heads. You will work well together or some nonsense like that. Well she was a Prefect after all, so it was a possibility. But I don't think she was expecting it,"

"No, she seemed surprise even when she was telling me," Teddy said absentmindedly.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in," Teddy called out.

Ginny popped her head in the door and said, "Will, your mum wants you home for dinner,"

"Ok, Aunt Ginny," Will replied and Ginny smiled at them and left. Will rolled his eyes and stood.

"Bloody typical, Vicky probably won't come home tonight but I have to be home for dinner. Bye then," Will said and Teddy waved at him before Will left with a 'pop', leaving Teddy alone with thoughts. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.


End file.
